Poison
by blue-eyed-shuichi
Summary: An incident after Yakumo's defeat draws Kurama into a web of unresolved sexual tension. The cause of his torment: Botan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing relating to Yu Yu Hakusho, this is just something that was inspired by a you tube video featuring a K/B pairing and the song Poison. I highly recommend you look it up. Even though that video is told from Botan's POV, this story will be written from Kurama's POV instead.

**Warning: **Some sexual situations are present in this fic, but it is not graphic. If you do not like such stories, you might want to skip that part. For the rest of us, enjoy!

**Poison**

She comes to my room every night, hovering nearby.

Close enough to touch, but she won't. I remain motionless, feigning sleep, waiting for her to make the first move.

I wait in vain.

Part of me growls, dark and ruthless. _Take her, break her, make her yours. _But I can not and I will not, for she means that much to me.

I am not one for revealing how I feel, preferring to keep my emotions hidden under layers and layers of walls. Impenetrable from any and all.

Except for her.

She broke through my defenses, dragging my inner self kicking and screaming from the darkness and into the light. My safety net is gone, replaced with a vulnerability I hate and yet, I revel in. I've been called a world class freak before. Perhaps they are right. But the longing I feel for her, the desire to have what I should not have excites me.

And she knows it.

My sweetest sin, my lasting addiction. That is what she is to me. The most frustrating cock tease to ever torment me. And what delicious torment it is.

So I wait, body tense, longing for her caress, for those full lips to touch mine like they had six months ago after Yakumo's attack.

The Netherworld ruler had been destroyed, but the spirit realm was still covered in a strange water, barring our entrance to Reikai. Without access to spirit world, Botan was in a bad physical state and there was little Genkai could do to help ease the situation.

I stepped in to offer my assistance and was granted access to her room. The rest of the group continued to convalesce, trying to recover their strength while I lent mine to healing the deity.

I studied Botan for a moment as I sat down on the bed beside her. She was quite beautiful, even as she lay dying. The long silken strands of blue spread out along her pillow, the way her lovely features tightened with pain, the clutching of the sheets as she writhed in agony as she labored to breathe, could not hide how lovely she was. I longed for her then but like the fool I can be, I pushed my feelings aside and focused on the task at hand.

Reaching out, I tugged gently at her obi, parting the kimono, trying to ignore the nakedness of the gorgeous woman laying near me as I peered down, studying the wound, frowning at the angry tendrils of red that spread out in all directions. Carefully I slid my hand along the wound, a soft light erupting from my palm as I began the process of closing the parted flesh, her sudden gasp and whimper both thrilling and troubling to me.

"Shh.. it's alright.. I'll take the pain away, Botan. Shh.." I whispered soothingly, daring to look up at the deity's face, surprised to find her amethyst eyes open and studying me with a heat that should not be there. A heat that made my body suddenly ache and I grew hard, my jeans becoming uncomfortable as I shifted and tried to focus back down on the wound.

The power sphere that Botan had concealed inside her body was full of Netherworld energy. Remnants of that power remained and I drew them out, tendrils fading until the skin returned to it's normal hue and the wound drew closed. I grew dizzy then, marveling at the strength of the woman before me. For the netherworld energy was now my burden to bear and it was still very strong. My own wound from battle had reopened and I gasped and gripped my side, blood seeping and I concentrated, trying to close it before I left. Lifting my gaze, I found that same heated look upon the deity's face. "You should rest." I tried to say calmly, tried to be cool and collected, my most common mask to hide from the world.

"No." The deity's voice had whispered, her hand snaking out as I tried to rise, locking onto my wrist like a vice, pulling me back down, down to her, onto her, her lips like fire as they crushed against mine. The kiss was so hot, so bruising and so fucking needy I couldn't help but return it. In that moment, I no longer cared that it was wrong. I wanted her as badly as she wanted me. I claimed her mouth, groaning at the taste of her and the way she parted her legs for me, drawing me closer and I shifted, kissing down her neck, hands trailing up her outer thighs, her skin as hot as my own as I moved against her, aroused at her whimpers as I moaned her name.

"Botan."

"Kurama.." She had said, moving under me, ripping my shirt open, buttons flying off, her soft hands trailing down my chest to my abs, tugging at the button of my jeans, unzipping, her hand slipping into my boxer briefs, gripping my overheated member, stroking slowly, making me hard to the point of pain, that hot mouth sucking on my earlobe, driving me mad with lust. "Take me.. want you.. please.."

God help me.. I almost gave her what she wanted.

Voices, growing louder with each second, drew me out of my fog of lust and I snapped my head up, growling and pushed off, out of her embrace, her cry of frustration echoing my silent one and I gave her a potent sedative, her outstretched arms slowly dropping, her eyelids falling heavy, those lovely features relaxing as Botan was drawn into a deep sleep.

I rearranged her kimono, using the last of my power to cleanse the sheets and her clothing of the blood from my wound and fled, hateful of my cowardice and my need of her. No one knew. No one could understand how hard it was for me to look at her and not take her, break her, make her mine. For I wanted her then and I want her now.

Still, I thought she would forget the shared heat and desire, forget how close we had come to feeding the lust that had consumed us. Everything seemed normal. Botan was healed and Spirit World was accessible again.

But it wasn't normal. Still isn't.

So now I lay here in bed, driven by conflicting desires, one to protect , the other to possess, and I can no longer abide this tormenting silence and I croak out in a voice that is more Youko's than my own. "Why do you come here, Botan? Why do you insist on punishing me like this?"

Her soft gasp is the only indication I have that she has heard me. I fear she will not answer but then, that soft voice that makes my heart flutter and my body burn speaks. "I like to watch you sleep."

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" I growl, unable to hide my desire for her in that moment.

"Do you know what you do to me, Kurama?" She throws back, and I can sense the sexual frustration rolling off her in waves that make me groan.

"Then let us finish what we started." I reply, turning to face her.

Botan shakes her head, backing away in fear. "Please don't.." Her pleas stop me from rising and I frown, now upright but unmoving, clutching the fabric of my pajama pants, my own voice near desperation.

"You can't keep doing this to me, Botan. I love you, I want you, I need you. Why do you flee from me? Do you hate me?"

"No.." Her soft voice whispers and my eyes flash at the sight of her biting her lip and that same heat in her eyes that drew me to her such a short time ago. "You terrify me."

Her words pour over me like ice, cooling my lust for her and I drop my shoulders and lower my gaze to hide the hurt I feel. " Then why do you come here, if all I do is scare you?"

I feel her hands suddenly on my face and my heart leaps at the contact. She crouches down before me, her eyes meeting mine, those amethyst pools reflecting longing and fear. "Because I'm afraid of what I might do if I don't…"

Her words perplex me, a rarity in and of itself, as she caresses my skin with her fingertips then leans in, her lips brushing over mine.

The feeling is electric and I groan, pleasure shooting through me as she deepens it only to back away when I try to pull her to me, causing me to drop to my knees. I snap my head up, reaching out to try to catch her even as I'm falling. But she is already gone.

I lay still for a moment, arm still outstretched, looking up at the open window before I give a short roar of anguish then slam my head against the wooden floor for with enough force to render me dizzy. And so I remain, prone on the ground like a simpering fool.

She is my addiction.. and my poison..

My Deity of Death..

My Botan..

Hope you all enjoyed this little drabble.. I may continue it if there is enough interest.. so if you want me to add more.. drop a few lines and let me know.. Thanks for reading!


	2. Mine

Here is another chapter to Poison. Same disclaimers and warnings apply. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2- Mine

My addiction.. and my poison..

My Deity of Death..

My Botan..

How could I call her mine, when she would not let me claim her?

_Foolish boy! No matter how many times she runs, she always returns. What does that tell you?!_

That voice.. my voice.. my youkai self.. berating.. angry.. adding to my misery as I lay still on my bedroom floor, bleeding, broken, dizzy from the self inflicted blow. _Go away! _I want to shout but the pain in my head is too much and I don't fight the change. I allow it, give in to it, protection giving way to possession as my body shifts… my human self fading..

Into.. Youko..

_I rise, flexing my clawed hands. My human side has finally come to his senses. I am free!_

_I smirk, the tip of my fangs showing as I tilt my head back and sniff. Her scent is just as I remembered. Intoxicating and addictive. A gentle breeze tugs at the curtains of the open window and my eyes narrow. It wouldn't do to play games anymore. My human side has been punished enough with her blatant disregard for his emotions. Now it is time to return the favor._

_Leaping out the window, I look around, catching the deity's scent and following at a leisurely place. _

_She seems to be in a hurry but I can see far and I know where she's headed. Back to Reikai. _

_Truth be told, I don't know the reason why the blue-haired vixen runs away each night. The lust I can smell from her each time is overpowering and alluring. No fucking wonder Shuichi gets worked up over it. What does she want? Why does she continue to flee from me.. from him.. from us? Why?_

_Being the curious fox I am, I follow her trail, entering the same portal though a bit farther behind. I hide as she stops and turns, a fear in her eyes I'd never noticed before and I frown, wondering if she has spotted me. I hold my breath, letting it out when she turns and hops back onto her oar, floating up and over the gate of judgment. _

_I wait patiently, following over an hour later from a less obvious route, taking an old forgotten passage just beyond the servant entrance. Slinking along the grounds, I avoid the rather inept ogre guards and slip inside ferry girl quarters. My nose leads me to the deity's room and I stop, testing the handle. It's locked. _

_My lips quirk up and I pull out a seed, feeding it my power, the ivy growing, bending to my will as I guide it under the door and up around, and up to the doorknob. The faint click of the lock giving way makes me smile and I carefully open the door, ivy retracting back and around my waist. _

_Stepping into the darkened room, my eyes fall upon the sleeping figure in bed. I creep slowly to the end of the bed, lust filling me at the vulnerability of the deity. I could take her and break her right now. But I won't. No.. if I am to ever make her mine, she must submit to me. And now is not the time. _

_Still, she needs to learn her place and I grin, releasing a deep sleep mist that I alone am immune to. Daring to step closer, I crouch down, reaching out to brush the hair from the side of her neck. Leaning in, I inhale, groaning at the scent. I am finding it hard to keep control of myself. I must act quickly before I do something regretful. _

_Carefully I pull the fabric of her night shirt, exposing her shoulder. I nuzzle the skin then bite down gently, piercing the skin, the small gasp arousing but the deity does not stir. I pull back, licking the tiny droplets of blood, savoring the taste, snapping my head up at the sounds of marching footsteps. I growl, fixing her shirt then flee out the balcony window, using my rose whip to swing downward, escaping across the grounds as angry shouts fill my sensitive ears. _

_It is a race but I manage to find a quick portal back into Ningenkai. The thrill of the chase and the hunt is over. So too, is my time on the outside. I hurry back towards Shuichi's home, crawling through the window and collapsing onto the bed , white becoming red as my human side takes back control and I must sleep once more._

I awaken in my bed, memories of last night flooding my mind and I groan. My Youkai self is most persistent in catching his prey but his pursuit of the deity and the mark he put on her are not things that I find entertaining. When the deity realizes what I've done, there will be hell to pay and I find that I welcome the prospect. At least then, I'd have her attention.

Still, I have other matters to attend to and I get up, shuffling to the bathroom, pressing my hands on the sides of the sink as I study my features in the mirror. My eyes are puffy from lack of sleep, skin is crusted with dried blood from the ugly gash still on my forehead and I gingerly touch it with my fingertips, light erupting as I heal the wound. Sighing, I turn on the faucet, cupping some water and splashing it on my face, it's cold touch like a jolt, waking me up and I step back, undressing then turn on the shower, hopping in as I began my daily ritual of preparing for the school day.

Dressed in my uniform, I make my way into town, stepping through the open gate of Meiou High School and into the main building on time, as usual. The trip has been uneventful and perhaps that is for the best. After the Dark Tournament, Yakumo's attack and my insufferable longing for Botan, I wasn't sure I could handle any more stress to my life at the moment.

So I go through the motions at school, taking my tests, scoring tops on all of them but not without some competition. I sit at my desk as the results are posted, feigning at reading a book as my mind is filled with thoughts and images of the deity. Even in the daylight hours, she torments me. I remember last night, remember the scent and taste of her, the way she looked at me, that longing, that need, that desire. Yet she wouldn't let me near, wouldn't bear it, couldn't bear it. Why? Why is she so frightened of me? I've done nothing but protect her, heal her, love her. What is it about me that makes her run away?

"Hey, Shuichi!"

I lift my head up, relaxing my features, flashing a polite smile as a group of girls that I know come to congratulate me on my test scores. I notice something on the blonde girl's shoulder, something very familiar and I make a distraction, asking who that is at the door, hand snaking out and snatching the object, polite smile back in place as they turn around, making a non-committal sound as they say they'll talk to me later. I open my hand, staring at the crushed insect in my palm, recognizing it as a Makai insect. Such insects manifest in Ningenkai when a demon world portal is opened and sustained. Something wicked is coming, but what? I turn my head, staring out the window, wondering if Koenma knows the situation. My thoughts again turn to Botan and her puzzling words about being more afraid if she didn't visit me at night.

What does that mean? I find myself repeating that statement over and over again in my mind and it is driving me crazy! I grit my teeth, focusing my will, calming myself from the growing desire to be around her, to talk to her, to make her understand that I love her and only want to be with her. Sighing I lower my book as the other students start to file in for the second half of the day, game face on as I plod through, finding some relief later as I work on a couple biology experiments.

The Biology club president is trying to get me to join, knowing that my popularity and influence would increase their own. They want female attention and I don't blame them. Still, my life as a spirit detective and other.. responsibilities.. prohibit me from joining. Before I could give a believable explanation, the loud voice of Kuwabara calls out my true name and I sigh. _Oh Great.. now what? _I blink as the door is kicked open, finding the orange haired teen growling at me in irritation and a hesitate pair of amethyst eyes peering at me from over Kuwabara's shoulder.

I shift my gaze, letting it linger on hers, silently pleading for her to acknowledge me, which she does then looks away, as if in shame. My shoulders fall, the only indication I give that I'm hurt and I take the paper Kuwabara gives me, noting the human smell, frowning at the message. Yusuke's been kidnapped?! How is that even possible? A demand to meet at some mansion in an obscure district? At night? Human is not the only thing I smell. A trap is being laid and we are going to walk right into it. I shake my head, voice soft. "This message also calls for Hiei to be present." I comment, finishing my reading of the note, looking at the pair, blinking when Botan speaks.

"Too bad we don't have Hiei here. We could use his Jagan to find himself."

"That's right!" Kuwabara adds, both of them realizing the stupidity of their comments and making rather silly faces and for the moment, I am amused.

"Logic is panic's prey." I say with a tinge of humor, features growing serious as I toss off my lab coat and head out with them to look for Hiei.

At first we have little success, discussing our plans to find him when Botan has an epiphany, something about Yusuke's detective kit and I tell her to meet us at the park in an hour.

"It's a date!" She calls out, seemingly her old bubbly self and my heart flutters. Why does such a simple word affect me so? No matter. This is business and I must be at the top of my game if I am to be of any use to the team. Steeling my will, Kuwabara and I wait for the deity, gathering around when she returns with a pale yellow briefcase, crouching down as she opens it.

I listen patiently as she explains each device, gently refuting the usefulness of each item until, exasperated, Kuwabara yanks at his hair and reaches out, grabbing the items, tossing things out, looking for something to help find the fire demon.

"Maybe there is something instead that will bring Hiei to us?" I suggest, smiling when Botan exclaims that there is and Kuwabara falls over.

She holds up a whistle, warning us to cover our ears. The sound of that instrument slams into my ears like waves, hurting my brain and making me wince.

I lower my hands once the sound waves grow silent, a sudden thump drawing our attention to a tree, revealing the startled form of Hiei who rises and shakes off debris from the closest bough he fell from. We each try to get him to agree to join us to save Yusuke, but the Koorime is unmoved.

"Tell me, Hiei.." Botan's voice speaks and I turn my attention to her, wondering what she is going to say to make him see reason. "How do you like being tied down to one human city?"

"What do you think?" Hiei softly spats out.

"Well, if you agree to helps us rescue Yusuke, Koenma will reduce your sentence to time served."

I feel pride swell in me in that moment. Botan has used her smarts to force my best friend into action. By fighting to get Yusuke back, his freedom is guaranteed. Clever girl. I study her, noting the serious look on her face, the determination, and I love her even more. We head off towards the address given and I sense the deity's heated gaze on me and I turn, brow furrowed as she quickly looks away. Does she even know what she's doing to me? Does she not know that I can sense her desire? Does she even fucking care?

We come to a stop at the door, surveying the strange exterior of the mansion called The House of Four Dimensions and my sense of dread starts to fill me. Something isn't right with this place but we go up to the door as a group, reading the warning about not saying the word, "hot", then enter inside. Automatically my senses detect a disturbance in the room and I look at the layout, noting how twisted it is. The temperature is rather warm and humid, perfect for plants and I hear Botan about to mention how hot it is and I reach out, covering her mouth, eyes pleading though my voice is all business. "Remember the word we are not supposed to say." I remind her, feeling her shake a bit. Is it my touch or the danger that makes her react so? Still, I don't take my hand away just yet, trying not to groan when I feel her kiss my palm. Why the hell does she do this to me? Why can't I control myself better? Hiei's voice breaks through my haze of emotions and I turn to look at him, nodding when he asks if I sensed the energy change, like a different space.

A familiar face enters the room and I frown, lowering my hand from Botan's mouth and move protectively in front of her and my friends. Yu Kaitou, a classmate, second only to me in all test scores. What does he want? Why did he take Yusuke? I ask these questions, surprised at how much he knows of us. Quite gifted in linguistics, Kaitou tells us we are in his territory and must abide by his rules. Violence can not be used here. Only words have power. Hiei, given his usual impatience, is the first to fall victim, his soul leaving his body, flying into Kaitou's hand. This is very serious.

I don't know why my classmate is doing this, but I cannot allow him to continue. We must rescue Yusuke. We agree to his terms and I explain more of who this genius human is. Kuwabara and Kaitou exchange some insults and I turn my gaze to Botan who has been very quiet since we entered.

"Botan.." I whisper, her eyes lifting to meet mine.

"Kurama.." She replies, giving me that same heated gaze that first drew me to her. I see some fear reflecting in those amethyst pools and I reach out, touching her hand, joy filling me when she does not pull away.

"It will be alright. Kaitou is in over his head. I won't let him hurt you."

A blush spreads on her cheeks and I feel my mask of collected reserve slipping, revealing my love and need of her and she bites her lip and looks down, about to say something when Kuwabara stands up and goes to the fridge. I feel her pull from me then, desperate to escape my intent gaze as she offers to get something out for them to drink. Kuwabara gasps and stiffens, a small yellow ball of energy zooming out from his now prone form and into Kaitou's hand again. I rise, confused and angry.

"But why?" I demand, studying Kaitou, eyes widening as Botan speaks.

"That's cheating! He didn't even say the word hot!"

I snap my head back in her direction, panic and fear hitting me as I silently cry out, _No! _I reach out to her, stopping as her body goes still and her soul leaves her, floating into Kaitou's hand.

Kaitou explains that it's a puzzle of diction. One cannot say the letters h-o-t in a row and since Kuwabara did, he fell victim to the territory's power. Emotion flickers in my eyes when he says he likes Botan's soul best. Was that a subtle dig? Did he see our little interaction? My gaze narrows as I watch his free hand hover over the deity's soul, his threat to scratch it pushes me to my limit.

"I'm warning you.." There is no niceness in my voice now.. no more Shuichi.. this is Youko.. my dark half.. speaking. "You so much as bruise what you hold in your hand and I will show you pain. You will no longer exist by the time I am finished with you."

I steal the key from the guard, Yana's, pocket discretely with one of my plants. His insult of freak doesn't bother me. I've heard it before. I get my classmate to change the game, eliminating each letter of the alphabet until no letters can be moved. I offer my soul up if I cannot best him and he accepts. Foolish child. He may have a better grasp on linguistics but I've been alive for centuries and know many tricks and ways to make my prey lose either their treasure or their lives. Granted, my getting him to laugh is not my usual style, but it's quite gratifying to see him beaten and fall over, his soul hovering outside his body.

I retract my plants, sitting like a king on his throne as the souls of my friends are returned. I focus my gaze on Botan who studies me with awe. I want to go to her then and pull her into an embrace, to make certain she is alright, but that won't do. I must remain in control of myself and I look back on my other comrades, smiling at their praise and rising to take on the next challenge.

After getting permission from Yana, the second human with strange territory powers, we put some seals on our clothing that only the person who placed it on there can remove. Hiei refuses and grips Botan's wrist rather hard, threatening her and I cannot abide that. I place the seal onto his shoulder, drawing his attention away from the deity and remind him that he was the one who lost his soul first, grinning as Botan and Kuwabara chide him playfully as well.

Heading up some rather bizarre steps we each enter the attic room, the sight of a paralyzed Yusuke and some blonde human greeting us as we gather together. After some trickery and odd questions from Yusuke, the last test is passed when the lead spirit detective knocks his friend, Kuwabara out, revealing Yana, whose power is copy. The true mastermind steps out from the shadows, telling the blond called Asado Kito, to get off the floor.

_Genkai.. as I suspected_.. I thought.

The old psychic put us to the test to see how aware we are. How we couldn't rely on what we see to tell us the truth about another fighter. That arrogance could cost you your soul and your life. All but myself fail this test. It's rather humbling though and I can tell the group is shaken up. After a conference with Koenma about the Makai portal reeking havoc on the hometown of the three humans, Kaitou, Kido and Yana, we agree to visit Mushiyori City tomorrow. Our boss insults Hiei by saying he's only B class and the Koorime takes off, leaving the rest of us in the House of Four Dimensions. Genkai says we are to stay the night and we bunk down for some rest.

But I cannot rest. The danger for now is over, but my thoughts of Botan will not cease. She's so close to me now. So close and yet so far away. I know she'll come in this room, watch over me and leave. Leave me again.. like she always does. I lay still as I hear the door open and close. I hear her soft footfalls as they move closer to my bed then stop. I can sense her desire for me and I grow hard as I feel the blanket lift, feel her supple body press against my back, smell her scent of desire as she kisses along my neck, nibbling on my ear and I groan. "Botan.."

The deity pants in my ear, "Kurama…" Then pulls slowly away, out of the bed. Heading for the door. I jump up and block her escape, eyes dark, my voice thick with desire as I growl. "Not this time, Botan.."

The girl blinks slowly, as if coming out of a daze but tries to move around me. "Let me go, Kurama."

"I will not.." I reply, taking hold of her arms and pinning her against the wall. My face is inches from hers. "Not until you explain why the hell you keep coming to me.. even if I terrify you.. Just what are you afraid of?"

Botan bites her lip, avoiding my gaze but I will have none of it. I lift her chin to force her to look at me, my body pressing against hers, her gasp of realization of my state of arousal gratifying though I mostly want answers. "Tell me, Botan. What is it about me that terrifies you so much you want me yet flee from me?"

Silence greets my questions and I growl, tugging her shirt to the side, exposing her shoulder, the flesh from where I marked her still red and angry and I lean down, licking along the skin, her moan and body shaking from the attention though she weakly pushes at my bare chest. "Don't.. you mustn't.. shouldn't have done that.."

I lift my gaze, flickers of gold in my emerald orbs as bits of Youko seep through my human façade. I won't take no for an answer. Not this time. "Answer me, Botan.." I kiss up her neck, growl and enunciating each word. "Why.. Do.. You.. Flee.. From.. Me..?"

I feel her body quivering against me, her gasp so fucking arousing I could take her right then and there. "Because.. Because.."

I growl in her ear, impatient, pressing harder against her, smirking in satisfaction as she parts her legs and wraps them around my hips, her hands trailing up my back to twine in my hair, that dark look in her eyes that makes my cock swell even more. "Because I want you so bad it hurts.." Her lips kiss along my chin, her voice as hot and needy as my own. "Because if I give in.. I'll be lost." Her teeth scrapping gently against my ear, making me shudder now. "Because it's not right to love a demon.." I moan as she rocks against my covered erection, pushing off the wall as she cups my face and gives me barely there kisses. "Because if I sleep with you.. it will never end.." My brow furrows at that last statement, even as she delves her tongue into my mouth and twines it with my own.

Hmm.. well, wonder what will happen next.. will Botan submit and give in to their shared desire? Or will Kurama continue to be sexually frustrated by the cock tease.. er.. I mean the deity? Is she truly scared of him.. or of her want of him? Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.. I certainly did.. so shoot me a few lines.. let me know your thoughts.. the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write.. Thanks for reading!


	3. Disillusion

Author's note: Sexual situations are present in this chapter right off the bat. If you don't like such things, you might want to skip that part. If you do, enjoy.

Chapter 3-Disillusion

The kiss is intense as our tongues twine, fighting for dominance and I groan into her mouth. I want more. I need more. I turn, walking towards the bed, her heated body clinging to mine, hands roaming, mutual lust sparking with a growing need for relief. I can smell the scent of her arousal, my mouth salivating at the prospect of tasting her and I growl, falling onto the bed, pinning her under me, pulling my lips from hers as the need to breathe kicks in.

I study my deity as she looks up at me, her flushed cheeks nearly glowing in the darkness. Her labored breathing makes my cock twitch and those eyes.. those beautiful amethyst pools.. reflect a heat that only I can tame. My own body is aflame with wanton lust and I feel Youko's influence, his voice in my head, strong and insistent.

_Do not hesitate. Take her. Take her now!_

But her words from before give me pause. What does she mean about it never ending?

"Do you want this?" I growl, watching her expression, panting a bit when the deity trails her hands down my back and bucks slowly against me, gasping her reply.

"What do you think, Kurama?"

I grit my teeth, fighting my urge to rip her panties apart and fuck her so hard she can't walk. "If I do this.. you won't hate me for it?"

A soft chuckle erupts from her lips. "I don't hate you. I want you. I want you so bad it hurts." She pauses, trailing her fingers up my back and around to my chest, watching me, her hands dancing slowly downward to my abs. "But do you want me, Kurama? Do want me for more than just this?"

I groan in response to her touch, her lips leaving burning kisses along my neck to my shoulder. "Yes.." I moan out, my hands trailing up her skirt, caressing her outer thighs. "I want you for more than this. I want you as mine. Always mine. " I kiss along her neck, breath hot and voice full of desperation. "Don't run away from me anymore, Botan. Stay here. Stay with me. Stay.."

I hear my deity's heart rate increase, see her pupils dilate, feel her body quiver under me. Her scent is all over me and I'm becoming intoxicated by it. I lift my head to look down at her, waiting for her to speak.

But it is not words that tell me her answer.

Instead it is her mouth, crushing against mine, taking my breath away with it's intensity. Her body writhing beneath mine, bucking as I move against her. Her sex soaking my boxer briefs and I pull back from the kiss, smirking as I shift down, tossing her skirt up, sliding my head under, nuzzling and inhaling, her cries like music as I tug the panties down and lap her slowly. She bucks wildly, fisting my hair, begging for more, snapping when it becomes to much, soaking the sheets and my face with her nectar. I groan and rise as her hand releases my hair, looking down at her, voice low and thick with want. "Taste wonderful. Could lap you up and never be satisfied."

The heat in her gaze hits me with such intensity I gasp, startled by the force of it and I suddenly wonder if the deity's fear was not directed towards me, but herself. I watch her reach out, feel her grip my head, pulling me down into a rough kiss, her lips trailing along my jaw to my ear, breathless as she moans into my ear. "Take me, Kurama. Fill me.. I need you.."

There are no interruptions this time. No one to frighten me away. No guilt to cool my desire for her as I yank my boxers down and free my member, sinking with aching slowness, stretching her, filling her, watching her gasp then arch as I take her.

Slowly, so slow at first, our moans filling the room as I move harder and faster into her, driven by her cries and the need to please her. The bed begins to shake from the force of lovemaking, silencing her screams of pleasure with my mouth, tongues twining, skin slick with sweat, sounds and scents of sex filling the room from our joining. I can't hold back and I snap my hips, filling her with my seed, feeling her clamp down around me a moment later, my name on her lips as she lets go, milking me and I bite the pillow to muffle the hiss of pleasure, her teeth biting on my shoulder to quiet her own cries until I stop moving and collapse onto her.

I lift my head, groaning as I feel her lick the blood from the bite mark, shuddering in delight as she looks up at me, eyes dark and wanting.

"Again.."

I study her, voice low. "Botan.."

She kisses me then, the taste of my blood on her lips making me growl. I feel her hands trail down my back, feel her legs wrap around my waist, her body demanding more and I give it to her, our bodies entwined, lost in the sensation of dominance and submission until we are spent.

Untwining my body from Botan's, I lay beside her, my arm crooked over her stomach as I nuzzle along her neck, voice full of adoration. "Beautiful.. love you, Botan."

Her fingers trail along my forearm, her voice soft and muted. "Kurama.."

"Hmm?" I mumble, kissing her pulse point.

"Kurama.."

I frown, lifting my head, wincing at the sudden light that blinds me, lifting my hand to cover my eyes, lowering it as the light fades and a familiar voice echoes in the room.

"Hey Kurama, time to get up. We've got work to do."

Yusuke stands in the open doorway, chucking his thumb over his shoulder. "Grandma says to meet us outside so we can form up teams."

I groan, dropping onto my back, still tucked in the covers of bed. I stare up at the ceiling, frustration and disbelief filling me. Another fucking wet dream. A dream and nothing more.

"Kurama?"

I close my eyes, voice calm and even, though inside I'm a festering volcano of anger, ticked off at the continual cock block of denied gratification with my deity. "I'm fine, Yusuke. I'll be out in a minute."

The head detective nods and closes the door, leaving me to my thoughts and I toss the blanket off, still in my boxer briefs. I'm sweaty and in need of a shower but I cannot yet. So I dress and head outside, running a hand through my hair as I study everyone. My eyes fall on Botan, noting her composed look and I wonder if anything that transpired last night occurred outside my dream world.

That her scent was all over me was certain. I could smell her still and if Hiei were here he'd tease me about it. But what happened? Why can't I remember anything past the lovemaking? Was it all just a dream?

Our eyes meet and I notice a flash of heat. She doesn't look away this time and for a moment the world around me fades. Botan is all there is and I move instinctively closer to her, driven by a need to talk to her, touch her, taste her. But that impulse fades as Genkai calls my name. I stop and turn, no emotion on my face as I look down at her.

"Yes, master Genkai?"

"I want you to lead a separate party into Mushiyori city. Find the source of the psychic manipulation and see what else you may be able to find out about it's creators."

"Who do you wish me to bring along?"

There is a pause before the elder psychic answers. "Take Kuwabara, Kaito and Botan with you and be careful."

I nod. "As you wish, Master Genkai."

We are told to head home to clean up and change our clothing, meeting back up at the high speed railway an hour later. The ride is quick and uneventful though I relish that Botan is so close to me. On more than one occasion her hand brushes against mine, sending delightful flutters of pleasure throughout my body. I turn to look at her, voice soft. "Are you nervous?"

Botan blinks slowly, turning to face me, a blush on her cheeks that I wish I could reach out and caress but dare not around so many people. "No, Kurama. I trust you."

I smile despite my frustration from earlier and trail my finger over the top of her hand, happy when she doesn't pull away from the contact. "You're safe with me, Botan."

I feel heat bloom across my own features when she whispers. "I know."

"Hey Kurama, you're sitting awfully close to Botan. What's going on, hmm?" Yusuke calls out teasingly and my mask slips back on, slowly pulling my hand back from Botan's.

I notice the deity look down and move her hand closer to mine as I pull away, surprising me as she speaks.

"Nothing that concerns you, Yusuke."

The head detective blinks then smirks and holds up his hands. "Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Why you.. the.. the nerve..!" Botan stammers in indignation, going quiet as the train stops and people stand up to exit.

I rise, heading out first, the rest behind me as we pair up and split off into two teams. I look around, noting the dense swarm of Makai insects around the area and I frown, alarmed at the rapid rate at which the nasty buggers have manifested into the human world. Whoever is behind this is progressing faster than Koenma projected. I fear our three weeks will become one week if we don't find the barrier breach soon.

I reach out with my power, searching for a sliver of psychic energy, finding and following the thread, stopping when we enter an empty field. The source is here but there is nothing to be found. Which means that whatever is going on is underneath our feet, probably in a cave system. I relay the information back to Koenma who confirms my suspicions and suggest we head back to regroup with Yusuke, feeling strength in numbers would be better served. Koenma agrees and I close off communication then stiffen suddenly as I sense someone watching us. I whirl around, racing around the corner of a broken down shed, skidding to a stop as the trail suddenly goes cold.

"What is it?" Kaito asks and I straighten my form.

"Someone was watching us just now." I reply, my gaze still focused on the grassy field before me. "It seems our enemy is aware of our presence and has been keeping tabs on our movements."

Botan stands beside me and I can feel her anxiety. I keep my voice level, lending my strength to it to give her comfort as I speak, looking at her. "Let's get going. See if we can't contact Yusuke to find his whereabouts."

We head back the way we came, walking down the sidewalk, each of us snapping our heads up as a blinding flash of energy rockets up towards the sky. Definitely Yusuke's. The battle has begun and we race off towards it, tracing the energy to a hospital. We stop outside and I notice no noise of any kind. Kuwabara tries to rush in and I lift my arm, stopping him, telling him to listen. There is no police sirens, no cries of commotion or chaos that should have accompanied Yusuke's spirit gun attack.

I do not know the situation inside but something bad is going down. Without knowing what is happening, I cannot endanger anyone. I do not want them hurt. I especially do not want Botan hurt. I notice her listening to me, my gaze shifting to her, seeing a level of worry on her features that makes my heart ache.

Kuwabara has no power right now. Kaito is a civilian and Botan.. Botan is precious to me. I will not see her hurt over this.

"I will go in alone." I suddenly announce, racing forward, my ears picking up the words, "Be careful," and I smile despite the situation, enjoying Botan's concern, validating my feelings for her as I devise the best course of action to take. Grabbing a flower from under my hair I feed it energy, lashing the rose whip out, finding purchase, hopping along the walls until I reach the rooftop. I sense a shift of energy around me, realizing instantly that I've entered one of the psychic's territories.

After rescuing Shizuru and Keiko from some strange variation of Makai insect, the territory is broken and everyone in the hospital returns to normal. We meet up with Yusuke, the others of my group entering the hospital. One of the enemy has been captured. From what we are told, there are six others and we will have little rest until the rest are caught and dealt with. Still, Kido was severely injured in the fight with the one called Doctor and we are short one member of our group. It is a sobering reality of how easily one can be injured or killed in our line of work.

The ride home is quiet and we split back to head home for a brief respite from the troubles brewing around us. I make my way into my house, greeting my mother, eating the food she set out for me then head to my room. I strip down and shower, sliding on my pajama pants and head to bed, turning off the light, laying in wait for my addiction, my poison, my Botan to come.

Sorry it took so long to write this but it's difficult when you have writer's block. I may continue this if enough people respond with it. Otherwise, this will be the last chapter of Poison. I hope you enjoyed it as it was fun to write.


	4. Whispers in the Dark

Here's an update long time coming. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4- Whispers in the Dark**

I wait for my deity to come. But she does not and I fall into the arms of sleep, my dreams fevered and I awake to face the dawn alone. There is some fear in my heart that she will never return to me, yet I know she can't or won't forsake me, even though she's slowly killing me. It is a strange feeling, wanting Botan as badly as I do. I could bed any woman and they would give themselves to me freely. But Botan.. well, she wants me but won't give herself to me. The frustration is rather maddening. It would be easier to just walk away and pursue some consolation prize, feeding my neglected sexual needs. However, easy is not what I want. She is a challenge and one I will (and for my own sanity, must) win. But for today, there are more pressing matters than the whereabouts of my poison.

Koenma knows more than he's letting on about our opponent. I need to catch him off guard and press him for information. So I get dressed and head up to Spirit World, letting myself in, insisting that George the ogre take me to the toddler lord. He's rather hesitate but relents and leads me to the records room. I find Koenma high on a ladder, looking through some book. He starts to yell at George then looks down, startled at my presence. Good.

"What are you doing here, Kurama?" He asks.

"I believe you know the identity of our attacker." I begin, my voice soft but accusing. "You are with holding vital information that could help us in our case. Your nervousness indicates you're scrambling with what to do, perhaps because you believe we cannot defeat this enemy. That means you know more than we do. So who is it?"

Koenma drops his book, making a poor attempt of offense. "How dare you accuse me of such nonsense."

"But I'm right, am I not?" I continue, nonplussed by his false anger.

We continue this little game and I get him to agree to a formal meeting the next day. Satisfied he will reveal the information we need, I head back down to Ningenkai, not at all surprised that it's evening time, as my entrance to Reikai is some distance away from Koenma's palace. When I return home, there is a message for me. It's Yusuke, telling me to come over to his place right away. Seems Kuwabara was attacked by one of the seven psychics behind the opening to demon world. Not only did Kazuma manage to defeat his attacker, he also captured him, saving the enemy from dying. How very noble of him.

So I head over to his place, finding Botan there, my gaze steady on hers. She doesn't look away this time and I quirk an eyebrow at the flash of heat in her eyes as she studies me. Yusuke is saying something but I'm not really listening. I'm more interested in the "fuck me" look Botan is giving me and if Youko was in charge, he'd press her right up against the wall and take her then and there, audience be damned. The thought is rather arousing and it takes some effort to close my eyes and turn to Yusuke, but I do, chuckling inwardly at the strong wave of irritation emanating from Botan. Good. Let her feel the frustration of being denied for once.

Yusuke asks if I can do something for Kazuma's friends.

"I know a few tricks that will alleviate their memories of this event." I respond with a nod and after we learn of what happened in the fight, I erase their memories of the attack, so they will not be burdened with the knowledge that the rest of the group must live with. We agree to watch over Kuwabara and the wounded psychic with the nickname, Seaman, in shifts. Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, takes first shift. Yusuke retires to the couch for some sleep. Genkai and the others settle down on the floor and I leave the room, catching a glimpse of Botan, heading out the sliding glass door that leads to the balcony. I follow without hesitation, noting her back is turned to me.

"You didn't come to me last night." I growl softly, noting the way her body shivered. Is it the wind or the sound of my voice that makes her tremble?

"I was being watched." She replies, leaning back into me as I come up and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her tight to me. I can smell her arousal and sense her desire and her fear of me.

"By whom?" I manage to growl out, kissing down her neck, growing harder at her gasp and moan. It is hard to control this need of her, the frustration of wanting her and being denied is reaching a boiling point. But to force her is not what I want to do. She has to submit to me or it won't work.

"Koenma.. has become.. suspicious.." She pants out, turning in my arms to face me, her eyes as dark and needy as my own. "He thinks you're corrupting me.." She says with a smirk, her hands trailing up then down my torso, tugging at the belt to my pants, pulling me to her as she leans against the wall.

I plant my hands on each side of her head, trying to fight the urge to take her, even though all the signals are there. "Is he watching you now?" I ask, pressing against her, her moan and the way she wraps her legs around my hips making my heart pound and my cock thicken even more.

"No.." She pants out, twining her fingers into my hair, pulling me down for a bruising kiss, which I return. I groan as our tongues delve into each other's mouths, fighting for dominance. I'm losing control of myself and my senses. Botan is all there is in this moment. The sound of her sighs, the way her body writhes against mine, the way she says my name as I break off the kiss and lick down her neck, the feel of her fingers in my hair. I don't want it to end.

At the last possible second, I hear the glass slider open and I growl, pushing off the wall, blinking when Botan keeps her body wrapped against mine. Why do I feel the need to conceal what we are doing? Like I'm doing something wrong? I see a foot stretch out onto the balcony and in a rare sense of panic I leap up, taking the deity with me, using my spiritual energy to lift us up to the rooftop, undisturbed by intruding eyes.

Botan lowers her legs from my hips, standing a bit shakily and I grab her to stop her fall. "Botan.." I growl, fleck of gold in my eyes as I study the beautiful woman before me.

"Kurama.." She replies, though her voice is now subdued and missing that heat from before. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have.. done this.. right now.. it isn't.. right.. with everything else going on.."

I sense the change in her, the rational part of my mind in agreement and I fucking hate it. "What is going on with you, Botan?" I growl. "First you want me and now you don't. You tease me to the point I'm about the explode but you pull away and apologize." I see her flinch and look down at the accusation and I sigh, letting go of her and turning away. I am hurt all over again.

"Tell me something, Botan," I begin as I collect my emotions and calm myself. "What happened last night?"

"Last night?"

I hear the puzzlement in her voice and I turn to face her. "Last night I had a rather.. intimate and very real dream." I paused, noting the blush on her cheeks as I added. "I woke up with your scent all over me. Tell me.. was it just a dream?"

"Oh.. that.." She replies, biting her lip and I narrow my eyes.

"Explain." I command and quirk an eyebrow as she looks up at me, voice and features pleading.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" I throw back at her. "Either we had sex or we didn't. Either I dreamed it or not. So which one is it?"

"Both." She replies and now it's my turn to be surprised.

"Both?" I repeat with a frown. "How is that even possible?"

The deity looks at me and shakes her head. "I can't.. I can't tell you. It just is."

I study her in confusion, tilting my head as I try to process what I think she's saying. "So what you're saying is that you and I are somehow able to engage in activities in both conscious and unconscious ways. As if we're dreaming in the real world?"

I watch Botan's brow furrow, her voice soft. "That night.. after Yakumo's attack.. you came to my room.. and healed me." She begins and I remain silent, letting her continue. "I wanted you.. even before that.. but I was afraid of my feelings. To want you wasn't right."

She pauses, looking away. "That netherworld power was still in me.. whispering to me.. like it had found it's way into my thoughts and fantasies.. feeding them.. until my body burned and I ached for you."

The fear in her voice is palpable.

"Botan.."

She starts to shake, tears welling up in her eyes, a voice full of anguish as she cries out. "Then you were there, your hand on my wound, your voice like liquid fire, making me burn even more! I thought it was a dream! I didn't know what was happening and I didn't care! I wanted to feel you over me, in me, taking me like I dreamt about so many times before!"

I continue to listen, my heart becoming heavy as she continues.

"And now I find myself in and out of a dream state! The whispering hasn't stopped and every time I get close to you, the ache intensifies and I don't know if it's real or a dream! And I find myself in your room every night, afraid to touch you and afraid to not be touched! How messed up is that?!"

I move closer to her, reaching out to pull her to me as she breaks down, feeling her body tremble as she clings to me, crying freely and I let her. Stroking her back, I hum softly in an effort to calm her down as I think over her words. What she says is troubling. Is it possible that I missed some tendrils of netherworld power? The whispering could be some kind of side effect, triggering her desires into physical action on the conscious plane. I sigh inwardly. I have been to absorbed in my own desires. Had I focused more on her behavior I would have noticed it before now. Still, her words hurt.

"Botan…"

The deity pulls back, and I reach up, wiping her tears away, resting my forehead against hers. "There is nothing wrong with how you feel towards me. Your desires are perfectly normal."

She sniffles, the sound kind of cute as she murmurs. "They're not?"

"No. But these whispers you speak of need to be explored. If there is indeed some netherworld power still in you, we need to remove it because I can't take much more teasing and your mind can't handle the stress much longer."

The deity collapses against me, emotionally spent as she whispers. "I should have told you sooner. I feel like such a ditz."

I smile, wrapping an arm around her as I lead her to the rooftop door. "It's alright, Botan. I'm not going to give up on you. If you'll trust me, we'll get you healed up and back to normal."

She bites her lip, voice barely audible. "But I don't want to go back to normal."

I frown, opening the door, helping her down the stairs. "Your feelings won't go away, lover.." I whisper, wanting to assure her in some way. "You'll just have better control and know when it's real.. and when it's a dream.."

Botan says nothing, asleep by the time we reach the same floor as Yusuke's apartment. I cradle her in my arms, using my plants to open and close the apartment door. I settle her down onto the blankets where the others are resting, rising as I feel eyes on me. "Is something the matter, Yusuke?" I ask, turning to find the spirit detective staring at me.

"You two alright?" The boy asks, making a motion towards Botan.

"Of course." I reply softly, my mask back in place. "Botan has been under the weather lately. Feeling a bit of stress over her work." I lied smoothly.

The head detective tilts his head. "She does seem out of sorts lately. Must be some kind of hormonal thing."

I smile and stuff my hands into my pockets. "Something like that, yes.."

"Eh, whatever.. I need to take a leak. You got next shift, right?"

I nod. "I'll send Shizuru off for some sleep soon."

"Alright."

I watch him walk off towards the bathroom then look down at my deity. So many people's lives were at stake. The meeting with Koenma will go a long way in finding out what to do next. So I take over for Shizuru, keeping watch until the sun rises. Botan looks better rested, like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She smiles at me, wishing me good morning and I return it. We have a light breakfast then wait for the psychic, Seaman, to awaken.

Our interrogation is more like a confession for the blond, blue eyed boy named Mitarai. The mention of Chapter Black brings me to attention. I explain what it is to the group, frowning as Mitarai relates what he's seen, bringing the females in the group to tears. We leave him with Botan and Shizuru while Yusuke and I head out to the balcony.

I relay what else I know of the tape, confessing there was a time I wanted to see the provocative content, earning me a death glare from Yusuke. I chuckle and hold my hands up defensively, proclaiming I used to and that I don't now, which is true. But evil is just one facet of human nature. I tell Yusuke that Koenma knows something and that I've planned a formal meeting. When I turn around I find him screaming at the tv communicator, yelling at Koenma. Not quite what I had in mind.

When the toddler lord shows up he reveals the person behind the psychic attacks as the former spirit detective Shinobu Sensui. He tells us that this man is absolutely lethal and we will have to use all our resources to outsmart and defeat him. My back stiffens suddenly and I whirl my head to the side, finding our enemy staring down at us from the nearby building.

They attack Mitarai and I read their lips, revealing that they knew Seaman would betray them and plan to kill them along with the rest of us. That the one they needed is among us. What is he talking about? They take off and we follow, leaving Botan, Shizuru and Mitarai behind. Keiko returns from the store in the middle of the showdown. Yusuke takes the lead, attacking first and we see the strength of Sensui. A battle ensues and the bastard sends of an energy orb straight to Yusuke's apartment. _Botan! _My mind screams but I can't go to her. We have to go after Sensui. After a chase into the city we corner him into a building, fighting him. I use my rose whip but he dodges and flees into the crowded city streets, making it impossible for me to use my attack without harming the innocent bystanders. Merciless coward. The psychic that is with Sensui cuts me off from Yusuke and Kuwabara. Keiko shows up with information that it was Kuwabara the enemy was after. But why?

I catch up to Yusuke but it's too late, Kuwabara's been taken. Yusuke takes off after them, once again leaving me to pick up the pieces and figure out what to do next. I hurry back to the apartment, my worry for Botan driving my legs and I stop when Keiko mentions Yusuke's spirit link, Puu, fly off and I follow, finding Shizuru injured. I carry her inside, finding Botan on the ground alive but a bit dazed. When Genkai mentions Botan had a fractured back I frown, looking from her to Mitarai.

So my deity risked her life to save another. I smile at this, laying Shizuru down so the human psychic can render aid. I counter Mitarai's words about never being helped, that humans don't help others. I explain that when someone is in danger, often people will help others. I tell him I understand that after seeing what he has, that he's jaded, but to keep his eyes open to see the full truth. There are two sides to everything.

Koenma asks where Yusuke went and I explain what happened. Mitarai informs us that Kuwabara has the ability to slice through dimensions and if Sensui uses that ability, then the kikai barrier placed to keep out high ranking demons will cease to exist. If this happens then the apocalypse that madman, Sensui, has plotted for will succeed.

I can see Botan's worry and sadness over her friends and the fate of the human world and I share the sentiment but cannot express it. I have to be in control and focus. We decide to gather our remaining troops, leaving Keiko and Shizuru behind. I offer Mitarai the choice to stay or go and he chooses to join in our search for Yusuke, informing us of The Devil's Door cave where Kuwabara has been taken. We finally find Yusuke and I am glad that Hiei has returned as we will need all the help we can get.

We begin ourstrategy as the sun begins to set, and I relay the plan to bring the fight to our enemy, storming the cave, taking back Kuwabara and saving the world in the process. But we must be quick before the other psychic, Gourmet, eats Kuwabara and steals his power. Genkai sends Yusuke, Hiei, Mitarai and myself as the first wave of attack. Tonight may be the last night we are alive but we must do our duty. We start to head out when Botan runs up to me, voice soft. "Kurama."

I stop, the others heading off as I nod to them then turn to face her. "What is it, Botan?" I ask, though I know what her words will be.

"You'll.. You'll be alright, right?" She asks, biting her lip. She is worried over me and my heart beats faster in my chest. I feel love for her then. Not lust, though that is always under the surface, but love. I love her and the thought of not being with her troubles me.

"We'll be fine, Botan." I reply as calmly as I can manage, blinking when she takes my hand, pulling me back to her.

"I mean you, Kurama." She says, moving closer to me. "You will come back to me, right?"

I smile, leaning in to kiss her full on the lips then pull back, flecks of gold in them, Youko's timbre twining with my softer tone. "As long as you're waiting for me on the other side, lover, I'll come back to you."

I slowly take my hand from hers, catching up with my comrades, ready to end this nightmare created by Sensui and return to my deity.

**Okay, I know it's been a long while since I've updated but when I have no motivation to write, it makes for no new chapters. Ahem, anyway, there will probably be only one, possibly two more chapters left to this story. If you liked it, give a shout out. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Victory and Desire

Here is the final chapter of Poison.

As always this is a work solely for fun. I own no part or parcel of Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Warning**: Sexual situations are present at the end of this chapter. So yes.. Botan and Kurama.. have sex.. ahem.. anyway.. onto the story!

**Chapter 5-Victory and Desire**

The cave is dark and resonates with demon energy. The scent of Makai lingers in the air, making the humans in the group anxious. We follow Mitarai farther into the tunnel, stopping before two entrances. Pointing to the right, Mitarai claims it's the correct passage and I pull a seed out, tossing it to the ground. A lamp weed blossoms instantly, a lighted bread crumb trail incase we make it back out alive.

We follow this passage and into another one, halting when a door blocks our path. Mitarai claims it's something new and the door shouldn't be there. The G emblazoned on the door's surface seems rather familiar. A voice erupts welcoming us to Goblin City and I recognize it as the intro for an arcade game. Mitarai tells us this is Game Master's territory and the boy's voice announces we cannot enter unless we have seven people.

More delays.

At this rate, we will be too late to stop the completion of the tunnel. Still, we cannot move forward without three more people, so we return to the surface bringing Yana, Kaito, and Genkai back with us. The gate opens and we enter, finding ourselves inside a cavernous room, a robed child sitting on a throne. Behind him, a giant screen and to our right, two gaming stands. Game Master, a boy by the name of Amanuma, informs us that we must win four matches in order to defeat the game.

Mitarai goes first, defeating his foe in tennis. Genkai defeats her opponent in an airship battle. Yusuke wins the fighting match. As expected. The first three are always easy. The fourth will be against the Goblin King. Kaito elects to challenge Game Master with a trivia contest. The change in the boy's demeanor is obvious. He is unafraid and excited, defeating Kaito with ease. My schoolmate informs us of the strange things Amanuma said. That we can play as long as we want until Sensui's plan is complete. So that is the reason for his enthusiasm.

To subject a child to a game of life and death is inexcusable and cruel. But I must be crueler still. For to escape and defeat the territory, Amanuma must die. The game is a form of Tetris with numbers, a game I am a master of. I taunt the boy, pointing out that he is a foolish and ignorant child who chose wrong over right. For that, he must pay the ultimate price. The game is over in minutes, the game master is defeated, falling over in death.

I have won. But it is an empty victory. My eyes are downcast as I try to control the swelling of anger and shame I feel. I do not like taking the lives of children. But the fate of the world rests in my hands and I do my duty. My palms ache from the clenching into fists, blood dripping though my fingers and I resolve myself to deal swiftly with whatever might come next.

The territory explodes around me, vanishing, revealing our next tunnel, the final one, where that bastard Sensui awaits. Yusuke tries to rationalize what happened but I tell him I'm not in the mood. I want to kill the remaining psychics. I want to make them suffer for their crimes. I keep that anger at the surface, a wall to hide other emotions and thoughts.

Light blinds us when we enter the last cave. Before us stands Sensui and two other men that Mitarai calls Itsuki and Gourmet. Kuwabara sits on a boat in front of the open tunnel to demon world. The scent of Makai is very strong and full of danger. Demons beckon just inside it and cry out for human flesh. Primordial weaklings. The lowest ranking of demons.

Sensui offers terms. If we kill Gourmet, Kuwabara will be freed.

This man, Gourmet, taunts us, singling me out, reading my thoughts and I narrow my eyes. We find out that his territory is in his stomach and that the man Yusuke met, Murota, was a mind reader who was subsequently eaten for his power.

"This one is mine. Don't argue. I'm not in the mood." I say to Yusuke, stepping in front of the group. I close my eyes, taking out a rose and sending power to it, forming my rose whip, acting out on instinct, coiling it around Gourmet's mouth, yanking hard, splitting that big, ugly head in half, blood spurting from the attack as the body fall's back, dead. Or so it seems.

I know better.

"Rely on impulse and not even your thoughts can betray you. Now come out, Toguro.." When I get no response I press on. "Did you really think I wouldn't know it was you? I could smell your stench since we entered the cave."

The body spasms, rising, a familiar cackling laughter echo's in the cave as Elder Toguro's head pops out from the wound. He rambles on about his emergence to the current state of his body and I am tired of it.

"Quiet." I reply, angry again, traces of Youko in my voice now. "You've lived long enough."

Toguro charges at me and I respond by laying a smoke screen, causing confusion. Screams echo throughout and I wait a few moments before escaping the smoke.

"The deed has been done." I say softly, turning my gaze to my left as the smoke dissipates, revealing Toguro ensnared by a monstrous tree I call the sinning tree. "It feeds off of hallucinogenic thoughts of wickedness while draining the body of it's life force."

"When did you plant that seed?" Yusuke asks, staring in shock at the screaming Toguro.

"When I used my rose whip."

"Clever." Hiei replies. "Not only was the smoke screen used to hide the fact of your actions, but it was a catalyst for the seed to take root."

I keep my gaze on the sinning tree, eyes hard. "I didn't want to take any chances." I murmur, walking towards Toguro. "The sinning tree won't stop until it's host is dead. Since you say you cannot die, you will suffer for an eternity here, torn between your hate and your agony. So be it. Rogues like you deserve to be dead."

Kuwabara is freed and argues with Yusuke about taking so long. We are glad that our teammate is back with us but it is short lived. Something seizes us, spitting out Yusuke and leaving the rest of us in some kind of pseudo-space. The man called Itsuki emerges, explaining his pet is called Ureotoko. He holds us against our will, for if we kill Itsuki, we will never be able to get out. Helpless, we watch as the fight rages, noticing the changes in personality and I know that Sensui's mind was shattered into several pieces, creating these different.. facets.. to deal with the trauma. Itsuki confirms my thoughts, even stating his love for the female personality within Sensui.

I shake my head, irritated at this green haired demon and our situation. The increased violence and sadism by the personality known as Kazuya is abhorrent and we struggle to try to escape. But it is no use. Yusuke is saved by Koenma of all people but even he cannot stop Sensui when he comes out and this sacred energy forms around him. Kuwabara finds his strength, unleashing his dimension sword, cutting through and we rush to aid our friend only to gasp in dismay and anger as Yusuke is struck down and killed.

My power spikes, the demon energy swirling, my body appearing like that of Youko, though I am very much still Shuichi. My demon half is not being very helpful and I growl but there is little time to think. We are after Sensui, Hiei unleashing his black dragon, forcing Sensui through the tunnel. We follow, unable to pass the Kekkai barrier. Our power level now A class. Kuwabara cuts through, destroying the barrier and allowing us to continue our pursuit. We emerge into demon world and I use my power to form plant wings, making or descent one we can survive.

We battle Sensui as best we can, taking more damage than we give and it's frustrating but we don't give up. A sudden cry rings out above us and I lift my head, finding a revived Yusuke riding his spirit pet, Pu, who has become a phoenix. How appropriate. We know what he is now, half demon, and we welcome him then back off at his insistence, allowing Yusuke to take care of our foe and he does, with surprising effect. The power surge of ki is immense and Sensui is finished.

We follow the trail of destruction, finding Sensui dying and a pissed off Yusuke. He wanted a fair fight and something took him over. That much is obvious in his long black hair and tattoo markings. Sensui's dying words tell of a man who wanted to repent for his sins of naively killing demons without thinking about the consequences of his actions. His black and white world created his trauma and at last he can die in peace. The former detective passes away, taking by Itsuki and we are left to ponder what all transpired.

Returning to the human world, we meet briefly with the others outside the cave and I find my gaze lingering on Botan. Her concern is palpable but I would like nothing more than to sweep her into my arms and make love to her as I've dreamed about for these past few months. I give her a soft smile as she comes up to me, surprised when she reaches out to touch my face. "You're hurt."

"It is nothing, Botan. Do not worry."

"I always worry over you." She whispers and I feel my body start to come alive.

Still, with all the danger that may come our way, I do not want her in trouble with her employer, so I walk a ways with her from the group, voice low as I explained what happened and my fears.

"Do you really think you guys will get in trouble over this?" She asks.

"It is quite possible." I respond, looking up at the night sky. "As spirit detectives, we work for Koenma. And Yusuke.." I start then stop.

"What about Yusuke?"

A sigh escapes my lips. "You felt it didn't you, Botan? The demon energy in Yusuke is strong. There is no way Lord Enma will allow a demon to be the spirit detective. He will have him monitored and killed if necessary." I answer, my features hardening. "Yusuke is my friend and I won't let that happen."

I turn as I feel Botan's hand on my face. I look down into those amethyst pools and I feel myself drowning in them. "You are brave, Kurama. Brave and beautiful."

"For a demon, you mean?" I ask softly, a hint of a smile on my face when she shakes her head.

"No.. a man.. a brave and beautiful man." She murmurs and kisses me.

A kiss, full and wonderful, and I groan, forgetting myself, wrapping my arms around her. All the trials I've gone through, all the desire and love I feel for her that was denied, again and again and again, comes crashing back to me and I pull her tight, sucking on her bottom lip, growling, "No more games, Botan. We're both beyond that now."

The deity arches in my hold but doesn't push away, her voice husky and that flash of lust in her gaze that makes my cock twitch and harden.

"No more games.." She agrees, kissing me again before breaking it off at the sound of Koenma's voice calling for her.

I groan, dropping my face in her neck. "Botan.." I murmur as she strokes my hair.

"Kurama.." She sighs in a lovely tone and I hug her tight to me when she makes to go.

"Don't go.." I plea, a weak sound and one I hate resorting to.

"I have to.. but you'll see me tonight, Kurama.. I promise.." She whispers and I sigh, letting her go, eyes downcast as she walks past me.

Denied again. I should be used to this by now.

I head home angry but stifle it, sneaking into my own room to clean up and dress in jeans and a t shirt, going back out and around to the front, reassuring my mother that everything is alright. I eat my dinner quietly, heading upstairs, eyes on the open window, watching as the breeze tugs at the curtains. The tension in my body is driving me crazy and I get up, pacing around the room, stopping at the sudden sight of Botan before me.

"Botan.." I murmur, blinking when she comes up to me, her fingers resting against my lips.

"I didn't come here to talk, Kurama." She replies, lowering her fingers to kiss my lips.

I return the kiss, body burning already. I will not be denied this time. I delve my tongue into her mouth, twining it with the deity's, her muffled moan driving me to do more and I tug at the obi wrapped around her waist, her kimono opening, hands sliding the fabric off, finding her naked before me. "Beautiful.." I whisper in reverence, noting her blush and smiling when she tugs at my shirt.

"No.. fair.." She replies, a twinkle in her eye as I tug my shirt off, tossing it aside and pull her back to me. Her skin is soft and smooth, her curves in all the right places and I enjoy her breasts pressing against my chest. I feel her hands fumble with the button of my jeans, hear the zipper pull down and feel a warm hand rub the bulge in my boxers. I moan and twine my fingers into her hair, kissing her roughly, working out of the jeans with my free hand, giving in to my lust and love for her as I lift her up, nearly falling in pleasure as she locks her legs around my waist and kisses along my ear.

"Kurama.." She moans as I lower her down to the bed, rocking my covered erection against her sex, feeling her dampness as it soaks the fabric of my boxer briefs and I growl, tugging them off, my cock springing free and I grip it, nudging her legs apart, eyes on hers as I slide into her, nearly spurting at the gasp and the way she bites her lips, parting her legs even more, her body begging for me to claim her and I do, sinking into her with aching slowness.

I stop when I'm as far in as I can go, hands planted beside each shoulder, my voice gruff and my body tense. "Mine.." I growl, eyes on hers as I thrust slow and deep, watching the flutter of emotions in my lover's gaze.

"Yours.." Botan moans out in reply, touching my face with her hands before trailing them down my neck, shoulders and arms. "All yours.."

I drive harder into her, her cries of pleasure rivaling mine as I plunge in and out with all the pent of lust and need I've held for her. The bed shakes from the increased power of my thrusts and I groan as I feel her hands grip my ass, trying to get me to go even deeper into her and I pant out. "Yes.. Yes, Botan.. so hot, tight, wet.. all for me.. never going to stop.."

"God.. don't.. don't stop.. Kurama.. Kurama.. Ohh.. Kurama!" She screams, my own sounds frantic as I feel her snap and clamp down like a vice around me. Her nectar gushes around my member and I can't hold back.

"Botan! Yes! Ohh.. Yes!" I roar back, the bed threatening to break from the force of my rough thrusts as I spurt inside her, filling her with my seed. I am possessed with a fever and I roll, still hard, on my back, driving up into her, the sounds of our lovemaking wet and needy.

The deity bites her lip hard enough to bleed, her head tossed back as we try this new position. She bounces up and down wildly and I trail my hands up to cup her breasts, teasing the nipples and she whimpers, riding harder now and I groan, sitting up, hands shifting to trail down her back, peppering hot kisses down her neck, moaning out. "You feel so good, Botan.. Love you.. Oh, I love you so much.. want you.. God.. don't want to leave you.."

I feel her hands trail up my back, twining in my hair as she whimpers out. "Kurama.. don't.. stay with me.. in me.. never leave.. ohh.. love you.. my demon.. my lover.. my Kurama.."

I grip her hips, forcing her to slow down along my length, wanting to savor it. I lick at her pulse point, nipping and sucking on the wound, driving her wild.

"Ahh! K.. Kurama!" She cries out in pleasure, wrapping her arms around me, her hips rocking as she rides my cock with urgency and I let her, our moans of pleasure mingled, muffled by our kisses as we release together, shuddering from the intensity of our climax. My lover collapses into my arms and I hold her, still shivering as she kisses my shoulder.

"ohh.. Kurama…" She pants, trailing her hands down my back.

"Botan.." I croak out, falling back, holding her above me as we fight to breathe.

We say nothing for a moment, skin slick with sweat and the scent of our wild love making filling the room. I find I like this and the feel of her close to me. Her kisses are gently on my neck and her touches light.

"That was.." She started then stopped, blushing.

"A long time coming.." I finished for her, trailing my fingers up her back. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

The deity chuckles and nuzzles her nose along my ear, whispering. "No.. you made me feel good.. so good.."

I groan at the way such a simple reply makes my cock come alive again. "Made.. me.. feel.. good.. loved.. wanted.. "

Botan pulls back, looking down at me and I study those purple orbs, finding no confusion and no fear. Only love. "You are loved and wanted.. I love and want you.. only you.."

I trail my fingers along her cheek, turning, pinning her down on the bed, moving in her again. "As I want and love only you, Botan.." I reply, our lovemaking continuing until the sun comes up.

I watch her dress, smirking a bit at her slightly unsteady walk. "God.. I don't even know if I can fly my oar like this.." She grumbles and I silence her complaint with a slow, burning kiss.

"Kurama.. " She pants when I break it off. "You keep that up and I'll never leave."

"Good.. I don't want you to.." I growl but know she must. "When will I see you again?" I ask, watching her open the window and mount her oar.

"Tonight.. and every night for the rest of our lives.." She replies, her eyes loving and her smile tender and I wave goodbye, already longing for her return.

I sigh and prepare for the day but smile, knowing that my poison has become my cure.

**The End**

**Okay.. maybe not the best ending.. but it was time for the consummation of their relationship. I thank all for reading my drivel. This story is completed and now I'll be focusing on Cosmic Dissonance. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!**


End file.
